


Midnight

by Rosie_Rues



Category: Gouhou Drug aka Legal Drug
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:opalmatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues





	Midnight

Midnight. The moon is full. Clouds drift over the dim stars, carried by a breeze which lifts the fine hair off Kakei's neck. A cat's claws scratch against the fire escape and a distant siren suddenly blazes into life.

The air is hot and heavy, and he closes his eyes, seeing flickers of _snow, blood, shadow_. This is not the night. Not yet.

Footsteps behind him, and warm arms slide around his waist. There's a bare chest against his back and a press of lips to his neck before Saiga murmurs, "You're worrying."

"There's nothing to worry about," Kakei says calmly, leaning back. His head rests against Saiga's shoulder, his hips fit into Saiga's hands. He tries not to see _a spring day, grey blocks which could be city towers until he gets closer and sees they are a graveyard, stretching to every horizon._

"You can't lie to me," Saiga growls, spreading his fingers. "You're worried. The boys in trouble?"

"Not this time," Kakei replies, amused. He's seen how the current mission is going to go, and he thinks Saiga will appreciate it. "A little bit of public nudity and a rather swift exit from the theatre, but no real danger."

Saiga snickers into his neck. "Which one's getting naked?"

"Hmm? Oh, both of them this time."

"Such sluts," Saiga says, and Kakei can feel his grin. "So, what's worrying you?"

 _The dead gathering with hungry eyes, familiar buildings burnt out and broken, demons with burning wings in the dark sky, blood pooling around a dark-haired man as he kneels in the street, his head bowed over the body in his arms..._

Then Saiga's hands are on him, quick and knowing. In moments, he's naked and Saiga's broad hand is wrapped around his erection, the sensation pulling him out of the vision. As soon as Kakei's vision clears, he gasps, "Distract me!"

"Oh, yeah," Saiga says, and turns him round, pushing him back against the window. As Kakei braces himself, throwing his head back, Saiga slides to his knees.

For a moment, screams that haven't happened yet linger in his ears. The more missions he sends the boys on, the less frequent these visions are. Nothing seems to be enough, though, and he's afraid that they will never be prepared enough for what's coming.

Then Saiga's mouth slides down over his cock, and Kakei looks down, reaching out to cup his lover's cheek. Saiga isn't wearing his sunglasses, his eyes unearthly and intent as he gazes up. Kakei meets his gaze and lets the future go, living, for once, in the moment.

#

Later, when they've finally made it to bed, Kakei rides Saiga, rocking them both towards a lazy completion.

Downstairs, a door slams, and there's the sound of angry voices, one shouting breathlessly, the other deep and laconic.

"Think we should break that up?" Saiga asks, his voice slow and soft. He's put the sunglasses back on.

"No," Kakei says, smiling down at him. "They need some time alone together."

Saiga smirks, shifting his hips. Kakei reaches forward and their hands tangle.

Soon, he's going to have to let the future back in. He won't stop looking, and he won't stop trying to change what's coming, with every cunning and devious trick he knows.

He's got too much to lose.

  



End file.
